Various dog leash products exist, including multi-functional dog leashes. The main function of conventional dog leashes is to keep dogs and other pets within a specific distance of the owner. Some leashes are designed to maintain the pet within a distance defined by the length of the leash by holding a handle at one end of the leash, and also enable the owner to secure his/her pet to a fixed article such as a lamp post or parking meter to prevent the dog from escaping.
Few if any leashes, however, are designed to prevent theft of a pet. With dogs as an example, in order to run errands for example it is often necessary to leave the dog outside of a place of business that does not permit entry with dogs or other pets. This is when theft of dogs occurs. Some examples of when theft of a pet (especially dog) can occur: (a) when buying groceries, (b) when using the wash room, (c) stops at a convenience store, (d) while banking, (e) buying a coffee, (f) renting a movie, (g) leaving a dog in a backyard, (h) playing with children at the park, or (i) emergency situations.
Pet theft has become a significant problem. Pet theft increased in the United States in 2011 by 49% from the previous year, thus creating a need for safety and security related products. It is often said that a pet is a family member, and indeed when a pet is stolen this can be a traumatic event accompanied with a sense of emotional loss and loss of property. Part of what is driving theft of dogs is the significant resale value that can be obtained for dogs, and especially specific breeds. Also, more costly breeds are becoming more popular because of the overall increase in the amounts spent by pet owner in buying their pets.
There is a need for a leash device that minimizes the risk of theft.
As with all pet products, it is important to ensure that the product remains safe for use by the pet, and that it promotes the health of the pet.
Also, leashes are usually used when walking a pet. Walking pets raises the need of other possible functions such as storage and dispensing of litter bags, flashlights etc. While multi-function leash devices incorporating such features are known, these have generally not included a functional design. There is a need for a leash device that addresses the risk of theft and also incorporates other useful features as part of a multi-functional leash device.
It is noted that the inventors are unaware of any multi-functional leash device that incorporates theft protection features.
It should be understood that in key markets, the number of pet owners is increasing, and more significantly the amount of money that people are willing to spend on useful products directed at living with pets is also increasing significantly.